


Monica

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Ludwig va voir son petit ami se produire sur scène.Thème : Le travestisme - robe - strip-tease - cinéma





	Monica

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Je tiens à préciser que ce texte a été fait au cours d'un défi où le temps était limité. Donc, je n'ai pas fait autant de recherches que je l'aurais souhaité sur le sujet. J'espère ne pas avoir dit de bêtises.  
> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Ludwig avait passé son plus beau swoking pour se rendre sur le lieu de représentation de Monica. Son petit ami enfilait ses plus beaux costumes pour se donner en spectacle chaque soir. Cette fois-ci, il faisait la promotion d’un film et il se produirait dans une salle de cinéma.  
Ludwig évitait de dire que son petit ami pratiquait le travestissement de manière professionnel, même si Feliciano n’éprouvait aucune gêne à donner son nom de scène et à parler de sa passion. Il lui arrivait même d’enfiler ses robes et ses paillettes rien que pour le plaisir de Ludwig et même pour se balader avec lui dans la rue.  
Les traits de Feliciano étaient naturellement fins, lui donnant un air angélique et féminin à souhait, rendant ses transformations très réalistes.  
Ludwig s’assit dans la salle, en essayant de contenir son excitation. Feliciano lui avait promis un petit tour dans ses loges avec un air coquin. Ludwig se souvint de la teneur de leurs rencontres dans de tels endroits petits et confinés. Ils finissaient toujours par sauter l’un sur l’autre dans de pareils moments.  
Ludwig retint son souffle, quand les lumières de la salle de cinéma s’éteignirent. Peu de temps après, son petit ami apparut sur la scène pour commencer son show. Habillé d’une robe dorée, perché sur des talons hauts, coiffée d’une perruque longue et brune et maquillé de manière ostentatoire, il prit le micro pour chanter.  
Feliciano possédait une voix d’ange et suffisamment aiguë pour passer pour celle d’une femme. Il en jouait souvent dans ses numéros. Le public le contempla en train d’avancer d’un pas chaloupé sur la scène montée pour l’occasion.  
Ce soir, il ne donnait pas dans le strip-tease habituel, mais performait sur une chanson. Il jouait de ses charmes, balançant ses jolies fesses au rythme de la mélodie et utilisant ses bras pour mettre en valeur le haut de son corps et ses cheveux.  
Ludwig était habitué à le voir se produire et même à répéter chez eux. Mais à chaque fois, il était fasciné par sa transformation en femme. Ludwig le connaissait nu et homme et ne pouvait s’empêchait de comparer les deux versions de Feliciano.  
Feliciano ne contrôlait pas toujours sa voix, quand il était de repos, passant du masculin au féminin selon son humeur.  
Ludwig aimait chaque particularité de son homme. Il trouvait Feliciano complexe et passionnant, dans la vie de tous les jours comme sur scène.  
Le numéro de Feliciano se termina sous les applaudissements de la salle.  
Avant que le film ne commence, Ludwig se dirigea vers la sortie pour retrouver son homme. Il préférait retrouver Feliciano plutôt que passer une heure et demie dans le noir avec de parfaits inconnus.  
Comme à son habitude, Feliciano lui demanda comment il l’avait trouvé :  
« Magnifique. »  
Feliciano lui sourit et l’entraîna dans sa loge improvisée. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s’embrasser et à se caresser par-dessus leurs vêtements. Ludwig se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de mettre un smoking pour cette avant-première. Feliciano batailla avec sa cravate et sa chemise, tandis que lui n’avait qu’à remonter la robe dorée pour accéder aux cuisses nues de son petit ami.  
« Attends ! »  
Feliciano se contorsionna pour remettre son sexe en place. Ludwig savait que Feliciano poussait le travestissement jusqu’à camoufler le fait qu’il avait un pénis entre les jambes, mais préférait ne pas trop savoir comment il y arrivait.  
« Tu peux me déshabiller maintenant, plaisanta Feliciano.  
\- Ou je peux te laisser cette jolie robe. »  
Ludwig aimait parfois prendre son petit ami alors qu’il restait en femme. Il préférait ne pas se l’expliquer autrement qu’il adorait chaque facette de Feliciano. Feliciano rit quand Ludwig vint embrasser son cou dans un endroit sensible. L’Italien ne tarda pas à le débarrasser de son pantalon et à caresser sa verge. Ludwig continuait d’embrasser tendrement sa peau, alors que son souffle devenait court sous les attentions de son compagnon.  
Ludwig le saisit par les fesses et le posa sur la table qui lui avait servi à se maquiller. Feliciano écarta automatiquement les cuisses et Ludwig vint se glisser entre elles. Leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Un frisson délicieux les prit à cette sensation. Ils bougèrent l’un contre l’autre, frottant leurs érections ensembles jusqu’à ce que Ludwig se décide à le préparer sommairement à son intrusion.  
Ludwig le pénétra peu de temps après et entama une série de coups de reins énergiques.  
Feliciano gémissait à chacune de ses allées et venues, murmurant parfois son prénom. Ludwig avait trouvé ce point qui l’enthousiasmait tant. Ludwig continuait de se mouvoir dans son intimité chaude et accueillante, tout en se gorgeant de son apparence féminine. L’érection de Feliciano tendait le tissu de sa robe, ce qui les excitait beaucoup. Le plaisir remontait le long de son pénis et entretenait la tension naissante dans son ventre.  
Ils s’embrassaient passionnément et se serraient l’un contre l’autre, oubliant tout autour d’eux.  
Le rouge à lèvres de Feliciano commençait à s’effacer sous les assauts répétés de sa bouche. Ludwig caressa ses cheveux longs et s’immisça plus loin en lui. La sensation leur coupa leur souffle. Quelques allées et venues plus tard, ils atteignirent l’orgasme ensemble.  
Une fois remis de l’apogée de leur plaisir, Feliciano enleva un à un ses atours de femme et redevint l’homme caché sous la femme de spectacle.


End file.
